Nepto
Nepto was a Le-Matoran who lived on Leskya Nui. When the island was destroyed and a majority of its population killed, he and the other survivors fled to Powai Nui where, after some conflict, he eventually allied with its inhabitants. History Early History Nepto lived on Leskya Nui as a carpenter and woodcarver who carved and created furniture, tools, utensils and musical instruments from wood. To be written... During one attack sent by Antharahk, a weapon created by Makuta Drakah called an Incendiary was detonated in Leskya Nui's capital city. Rather than damaging the city as planned, it's explosion radius engulfed the entire island, killing a massive majority of its inhabitants. Nepto, Vandir, Hatar and some other Matoran were the only survivors. They left the island on the Horizon Breaker in search of refuge. Powai Nui When his fellow Matoran and Toa arrived on Powai Nui, he joined the scouting missions, pairing up with another unnamed Matoran for a short time. Later, Nepto resigned from this and decided to help in construction, using his woodworking skills. One day, while Vandir was visiting Hatar's side of the colony at Lake Faradi, Nepto's body was shaken by the disembodied spirit of Makuta Hysterix. He fell into the lake, sank to the bottom, and began drowning as his body became possessed by the entity. When Hatar went to rescue him, the possessed Matoran attacked him and began choking him. After Vandir intervened and brought both of them to the surface, Hysterix left Nepto's body. Nepto was present during the Battle of Lake Faradi. After Keelo was transformed into a Toa of Earth, Fire and Lightning, he was forced into the empire he created. While he continued carpentering for those inside the empire, he was also trained in combat for the purposes of warding off the island's natives. During a trapped duel between Keelo and Detras Nepto hid obscured in the foliage armed with an Axanar-based firearm waiting to be called to confront the Toa of Fire as he had been told. However, when the natives performed their counterattack by catching Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation, Nepto and his colleagues were unsure what to do. After Hysterix appeared and trapped Detras and Keelo in the Shrine by destroying it, a large and chaotic battle broke out. Hysterix used Subjugator to brainwash Nepto and several other nearby Matoran into mindless, animalistic drones who were commanded to attack. After the battle ended due to Omakah's sacrifice to wound and drive off Hysterix, Nepto recovered from this condition. At first, Nepto planned to Leave Powai Nui on the Horizon Breaker with Vandir, Merdana, and several Leskya Nuian Matoran. However, when he was given the option to stay on the island and live in harmony with its inhabitants, he changed his mind and assisted the Powai Nuians in repairing and regathering their communities. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Le-Matoran, Nepto possessed inactive powers over the element of Air, which manifested as increased agility. He wore a powerless version of an unknown Kanohi mask. Previously, Nepto's only tools were various woodworking and carpentry tools such as blades, carvers, nails, and hammers. Later, during his short time as a scout, he acquired a blaster and a large scythe for self-defense. He later sold the items off after he decided to stay on Powai Nui. Personality and Traits Nepto had a creative mind, which he used to his advantage. He could think himself out of any unpleasant situations, but often reserved this ability for himself and rarely used it to help others. Despite this self-serving attitude, he still felt it was his obligation to carve wood creations for others, and put in the attention to detail he did in order to protect his reputation and garner more customers rather than to simply satisfy his customers more. Appearances * Dirge - First appearance * The Feral Plains - Volumes ''III'' & ''VII'' Gallery Nepto.JPG|Nepto, as he appears in TFP Nepto PostTFP1.JPG|Nepto, as he appears after TFP Nepto PostTFP2.JPG Nepto PostTFP3.JPG Yedrin PostTFP3.JPG Tfp3-2.jpg|Nepto at the bottom of Lake Faradi Tfp3-3.jpg|Strangling Hatar while possessed by the spirit of Hysterix Tfp7-7.jpg|After watching Keelo and Detras being trapped in the Shrine of Salvation and while Hysterix boasts about his manipulation of the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians Tfp7-8.jpg|Under the brainwashing effects of Subjugator, aiming his firearm at Merdana Tfp7-15.jpg|Witnessing Maroona's speech advocating an alliance between the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Air Category:Leskya Nuians Category:Powai Nuians